


exo.txt

by mellifIuous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Online Friendship, Texting, all of this is texting, internet famous au, some/most of the ships here are minor, they're all idiots tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifIuous/pseuds/mellifIuous
Summary: What happens when twelve cute boys with similar talents broadcast themselves online? They get noticed and acknowledged by general society. Oh, and they become friends, of course.alternatively, a fic where the exo members are internet famous and chat with eachother online





	1. really, chanyeol?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being internet famous can be exhausting. Being in a groupchat with a bunch of other internet famous (and probably gay) young adults is even more exhausting. What drama could possibly possibly arise over blog posts and text messages?

 

_[june 11th 7:42 pm]_

_chanyeol created a chatroom._

 

_chanyeol added Kris and Suho to the conversation._

 

 **chanyeol:** here u go! now you guys can figure out your relationship problems. you’re welcomw~

 

_...Suho is typing…_

 

_chanyeol left the chatroom._

 

 **Suho:** This was completely unnecessary! I already blocked Yifan from making any further chat conversations with me, hoping that with your immaturity you wouldn’t find the loophole that still allows us to be added to group-chats. What Yifan and I had was nothing more than some friendly and professional discussion and I wish you would respect that. I’m rather upset with you Park Chanyeol, you crossed my boundaries.

 

 **Suho:** Chanyeol! Don’t make me call the cops on you!

 

[read by 1]

 

_Suho left the chatroom._

 

_Kris left the chatroom._


	2. contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **KAI:** Nice to see you again <4
> 
>  
> 
> **KAI:** <3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm hoping to turn this fic into something interesting !!

 

_ [june 16th 4:30 pm] _

_ xiumin created a chatroom. _

 

_ xiumin added Kris, baekhyunnie, Chen, KAI, and yixing to the conversation. _

 

**xiumin:** hey guys! Just thought i’d add you to a chat and ask howw everyone’s doing, I miss chatting with you all like in the old chat… What’s up? (:

 

**Chen:** lol:3

 

**Chen:** it’s xiumiiiin~~

 

**KAI:** Nice to see you again <4

 

**KAI:** <3*

 

**xiumin:** you too. I wonder what everyone else is up to…

 

[read by 4]

 

**Chen:** heyyy who else is here? ? >...? 

 

**KAI:** It might be Kris. I heard that Chanyeol added him to a new chatroom and it didn’t go down too well

 

**xiumin:** Kris always leaves us on read, I can’t count how many times i’ve messaged him and he didn’t reply. :( and what’s this about a new chat, Kai?

 

_...baekhyunnie is typing... _

 

**Chen:** BAEJGYHUB

 

**Chen:** eXcuse m.

 

**Chen:** Baekhyun.  (●´Д｀人´Д｀●) How are youuuuu???? >""

 

**baekhyunnie:** dammnmnn i cant remember the last time there were so many mesages lmao

 

**baekhyunnie:** chen!!!!!!!!my dude!!,! how long has it been…..  & you havent posted any new singing covers in a while 

 

**KAI:** It’s nice to see people talking again

 

**xiumin:** yeah yeah get all excited because Baek shows up! Just kidding… how’s your tumblr going Baekkie?

 

**Chen:** Lol

 

**baekhyunnie:** what tumblr

 

**baekhyunnie:** i have no idea what ur talking abot

 

**yixing:** Hi

 

**baekhyunnie:** what great timing!!!!!Lay ive missed u!!!

 

**Chen:** whoa yixing is actuall y alive?

 

**baekhyunnie:** hes risen from the dead

 

**KAI:** Where everybody else?

 

**KAI:** Wherewis*

 

**KAI:** wHere s

 

**KAI:** Where’s everybody else

 

**xiumin:** everyone is already here, except Kris.

 

**Chen:** i thinkk hr means like, Everyone from before from the old group chat remember? not everyone is here ಥ_ಥ

 

**xiumin:** yeah, I just didn’t want to start anything big right off the bat I guess. Everyone seems busy. We can at least get used to eachother’s company first. (:

 

**baekhyunnie:** sehun has been “‘busy w studies” but i can assure u all he really does is sit in his smelly room and play league all night

 

**baekhyunnie:** ooh, i just read the previsous chats, Kai are you going to explain what happend

 

_...KAI is typing... _

 

**baekhyunnie:** ...

 

**baekhyunnie:** kai u type so slow

 

**KAI:** From my knowledge Chanyeol added Kris and Junmyeon to a conversation supposedly to discuss their issues. Junmyeon is upset about it

 

**xiumin:** wait, what even happened between them? I was busy with work around the cruel disbandment of the original groupchat.

 

**KAI:** Kris was caught fooling around and used Junmyeon’s song with some chinese blogger on the internet and rumors spread that they were in a rekationshipp. Although Junmyeon and Kris weren’t officaiky A thing, he was hurt by what happened and their relationship became rocky

 

**KAI:** relationship*

 

**Chen:** so sad (ง ͠ಥ_ಥ)ง fightin g, junmyeon!M!

 

**Chen:** You missd a typo Kai lol

 

**yixing:** Have to eat dinner now

 

_ yixing left the chatroom. _

 

**baekhyunnie:** oo, the blogger?? you mean luhan...

 

**xiumin:** yeah, I have to go too. I’ll come back to discuss this later guys. My break is over and it’s my shift now. seeya!!

 

_ xiumin is now idle.  _

 

**baekhyunnie:** omg

 

**baekhyunnie:** im gonna go eat 2

 

_ baekhyunnie is now idle. _

 

**Chen:** aww~ it’s  going to be so boring now ㅠㅠ

 

**KAI:** It’s ok Chen. ^^ We can chat later

 

_ KAI is now idle. _

 

**Chen:** WAAAAAAAAAAIVHUFYGFNHSD 

 

**Chen:** ⊂(ಥ﹏ಥ⊂)

 

[read by 1]

 

**Chen:** WHO iS THERE Σ(ಥ_ಥ)

 

**Chen:** (ಥ◞⊱◟ಥ)

 

_ Chen is now idle. _

  
_ Kris left the conversation. _


	3. dumb dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sehun:**  i know where your spare key is
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Sehun** : don’t test me  
>  
> 
> **Chen:** (┛✧Д✧))┛*gasp* is this a lovers quarrel?

_[june 16th 9:13pm]_

_Chen started a conversation with baekhyunnie._

 

 **Chen:** baek? byun baek? lol

 

 **Chen:** are u theeeeere :3

 

 **baekhyunnie:** chen hello

 

 **baekhyunnie:** wyd?? im watching sehuns dumb dog

 

 **baekhyunnie:** well

 

 **baekhyunnie:** sehun is the dumb one not the dog

 

 **Chen:** omg vivi! I miss when you guys would send pics of him to the chat! :o

 

 **baekhyunie:** yea hold on

 

_baekhyunnie sent a photo._

 

 **baekhyunnie:** he won’t look at the camera lol

 

 **Chen:** cuter than i remember T___T hope sehun’s treating him well

 

 **Chen:** So whats sehun doing?

 

 **baekhyunnie:** he’s out with some friends right now idk

 

 **baekhyunnie:** should we fuck w him

 

 **Chen:** U know it

 

_baekhyunnie added Sehun to the conversation._

 

 **Chen:** and now we wait (ಠ◞⊱◟ಠ)

 

_...Sehun is typing…_

 

 **Sehun:** what

 

 **Sehun:** I am not home

 

 **Sehun:**  baekhyun I’m going to kick your ass

 

 **baekhyunnie:** u know… letting ur dog back into ur apartment alone to whine for the next couple of hours doesn’t sound so bad now

 

 **Sehun:**  i know where your spare key is

 

 **Sehun** : don’t test me

 

 **Chen:** (┛✧Д✧))┛*gasp* is this a lovers quarrel?

 

 **Chen:** I have an idea~

 

 **baekhyunnie:** ??

 

 **Chen:** u know who else likes dogs? And sehun? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **baekhyunnie:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Chen added KAI to the conversation._

 

 **Sehun:** …

 

 **baekhyunnie:** i wonder if hes even back from eating yetmm?,

 

_...KAI is typing…_

 

 **Chen:** KAI YOU LIAR!!!!!! I thought you had places to go ｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡

 

 **KAI:** Why am I added to this chat? Oh, hello Sehun long time no see

 

 **Chen:**  you left me in that chatroom alll alooone

 

 **baekhyunnie:** little old sehun here is a bit busy so\

 

 **baekhyunnie:** but i’m sure he wouldnt mind making some room in his Busy Party Schedule to talk to his best friend he hasnt texted in ages ! right chen?

 

 **Chen:** oh i’m sure!

 

 **baekhyunnie:** also kai, im watching vivi rn

 

 **KAI:** ah. If he’s busy that’s ok, he doesn’t have to text back right away. It would be nice to talk to Sehun again though…

 

 **KAI:** How’s that cutie doing by the way, Baek? Vivi, I mean.Not sehun

 

 **baekhyunnie:** vivi is doing just fine. but personally, i am mourning over the terrible haircut his owner decided to unprofesisonally give him

 

 **baekhyunnie:** but sehun is fine too, hes brought ur name up a few times if u were wondering

 

 **baekhyunnie:** maybe u guys could talk on the phone like old times

 

 **KAI:** I’d be ok wirh that, as long as Sehun’s comfortable

 

 **KAI:** with*

 

 **KAI:** I miss hearing everyone’ss voices

 

 **baekhyunnie:** feel free 2 call me anytime tbh. we could even do a groupcall lol itj would be fun to fuck around again

 

 **Chen:** Don’t forget about me!!!!!! If you guys go on a call, add me too!!! :O

 

_...Sehun is typing…_

 

 **Sehun:** I’ve collaborated with Baekhyun on his songs before...

 

 **Sehun:** so if you’re ever missing my angelic voice, just go to his blog.

 

_Sehun is now idle._

 

 **Chen:** I think he’s embarrassed, it’s so sudden to see Kai again~~

 

 **baekhyunnie:** in all realness a call doesn’t sound so bad? maybe we could tell the other gc too

 

 **baekhyunnie:** like minseok could join

 

 **Chen:** We could even play mmo’s like we did before ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

 

 **KAI:** I’m still close with Junmyeon and we voice chat often, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a grou p call

 

 **baekhyunnie:** neat. ill message a ffew others

  
[read by 2]


	4. k5yungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it;s so short ahbaghagvfdsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning to post this w another chat but the chapter would've been too long so I'll post it separately. thanks for almost 200 reads i guess it's not much but it means a lot to me!!! now have some ksoo

_[june 16th 9:32 pm]_

_baekhyunnie started a conversation with D.O.._

 

 **baekhyunnie:** k5yungsoo. Do Kyungsoo\

 

 **baekhyunnie:** do you still use this thing”?

 

 **D.O.:** Hey. it’s been a while. is this about Chanyeol or a collab? you should have my email :p

 

 **baekhyunnie:** nah but

 

 **baekhyunnie:** speaking of chanyeol did he switch accs or something… like none of my messages will go through  & im too scared to message him on his blog i feel like he doesn’t wanna talk or something fuhdcjkxlkjjvb

 

 **baekhyunnie:** but he still likes and shares whaat i post

 

 **D.O.:** yeah, he switched accounts. Want me to ask him about it? we’re going out for lunch this weekend.

 

 **baekhyunnie:** if you dont mind omg

 

 **baekhyunnie:** anyways?? i initially messaged u to ask if you’d likek to be put in a gc again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **baekhyunnie:** ...soo???

 

 **D.O.:** i guess that would be fun.

 

 **baekhyunnie:** also yes jongin will be added

 

 **D.O.:** ... will Jongin be added?

 

 **D.O.:** ...........

 

 **D.O.:** OK

 

 **baekhyunnie:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **D.O.:** Just add me already.


	5. everyone likes tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yixing:**  
>  Lu Han?  
>  **Sehun:**  
>  aAAAbcefghijklmnoppppppppppppppp;;;qrs  
>  **baekhyunnie:**  
>  don’t speak his naame in this chat  
>  **baekhyunnie:**  
>  or it will becaome cursed,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> praying exo isn't doing a north american tour i am NOT READY

_[june 16th 9:41 pm]_

_baekhyunnie created a chatroom._

 

_baekhyunnie added D.O., xiumin, Chen, Sehun, yixing, and KAI to the conversation._

 

 **baekhyunnie:** wat up dogs lol

 

 **Sehun:** stop

 

 _ >>baekhyunnie renamed the conversation _ _best friends (except a fe_ _._

 

 **baekhyunnie:** it’s supposed to say “(except a few)” but there’s not enough room

 

 **Sehun:** I want to ddie

 

 **baekhyunnie:** the legendary vocalist D.O…… is in the room……,,.. watch ur language!!!!!!!!

 

 **Chen:**  Of course u start a chat while I’m finally eating -__-;; !

 

 **KAI:** Who’s this “except a few”?

 

 **baekhyunnie:** only our fellow missign best friends of course !!!!!!!!

 

 **D.O.:** ..

 

 **KAI:** That’s helpful

 

 **baekhyunnie:** anyways i was gonna add kris but

 

 **baekhyunnie:** like i’d rather havve suho in the chat first

 

 **baekhyunnie:** we haven’t talked in a while :^)

 

 **KAI:** I could add him tomorrow morning if you’d like

 

 **xiumin:** hey hey hey I just got off work.~

 

 **baekhyunnie:** go ahead lmao

 

 **baekhyunnie:** hey whaDDUP

 

 **Sehun:** let’s not add chanyeol for a while until things get settled then. Hi minseok

 

 **D.O.:** What’s all this?

 

 **xiumin:** agreed Sehun :/

 

 **xiumin:** a familiar face! Hey Kyungsoo.

 

 **baekhyunnie:** i just realized we haven’t spilled the tea to ksoo….

 

 **Chen:** (((( ;°Д°))))nbgyoo9A

 

 **Chen:** bbbbbbbbnmwell I k spilled ramyun juimc on my phon

 

 **KAI:** From my knowledge Chanyeol added Kris and Junmyeon to a conversation supposedly to discuss their issues. Junmyeon is upset about it. Kris was caught fooling around and used Junmyeon’s song with some chinese blogger on the internet and rumors spread that they were in a rekationshipp. Although Junmyeon and Kris weren’t officaiky A thing, he was hurt by what happened and their relationship became rocky

 

 **baekhyunnie:** did u literally just have that copied

 

 **KAI:** …

 

 **D.O.:** So you guys just added me to this chat so I could be apart of this unimportant drama bullshit?

 

 **Chen:** he added u because we’re pals!!!!!!! (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 

 **Sehun:** Kyungsoo is scary when he’s angr;y f kjh800;.

 

 **yixing:** Hi

 

 **baekhyunnie:** lay is here to save the day

 

 **xiumin:** that rhymes.

 

 **baekhyunnie:** im a poet

 

 **D.O.:** Hello Yixing

 

 **D.O.:** by the way… I already know who the chinese blogger is

 

 **baekhyunnie:** ohoohohooo what’’s this??? soo has already sipped this TEA??

 

 **D.O.:** Kyungsoo. Not Soo. Call me by my name please

 

 **Sehun:** everone likes tea every once in a while lmaobvcf

 

 **xiumin:** that’s true

 

 **yixing:** Lu Han?

 

 **Sehun:** aAAAbcefghijklmnoppppppppppppppp;;;qrs

 

 **baekhyunnie:** don’t speak his naame in this chat

 

 **baekhyunnie:** or it will becaome cursed,

 

**yixing: ** *****

 

 **KAI:** ** ***...

 

 **Sehun:** no one caress nabout luhanShut up

 

 **Sehun:** I’m going to bed i am…… FUckig hammered

 

 **Sehun:** Baekhyunneneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee♥♥ ill pick up vivi tomrorow

 

 **Chen:** thooose hearts..  >___>

 

 **D.O.:** Get some rest Sehun. Sweet dreams.

 

 **baekhyunnie:** wtf. i hate u

 

 **baekhyunnie:**  ill drop off some water tomorrow morning and bring u a movie just text me when ur awake ok

 

 **Sehun:** ilk have sweet Dreams if i dont dream of Baekhyunn s ugly face;.!~

 

 **Sehun:** I mena good night!

 

 **Chen:** So sweet ಥ_ಥ I can only dream of having a relationship like that~

 

 **baekhyunnie:** we;re best FRIENDSS ID DO THE SAME FORU

 

 **baekhyunnie:** besides he literally just called me ugly

 

 **KAI:** :)

 

 **KAI:** :(*

 

_KAI is now idle._

 

 **D.O.:** Jongin?

 

 **Chen:** maybe it was another typo and he actually MEANT to put :) ! or maybe he wanted to type :D

 

 **D.O.:** …..I’ll message him

 

 **xiumin:** i hate to be a joykill again but I gotta go to bed, early shift tomorrow…

 

 **yixing:** Goodnight

 

 **yixing:** will text tomorrow!\

 

_yixing is now idle._

 

 **baekhyunnie:** fine smh!! me and chen will just Party It Up in the pm’s

 

 **Chen:** fine by me :3

 

 **xiumin:** night guys. We can talk tomorrow (:

 

_xiumin is now idle._

 

[read by 3]


	6. sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chen:**   
>  Oh   
>  **Chen:**   
>  OH   
>  **Chen:**   
>  OH!!!!!!!

_ [june 16th 10:02 pm] _

_ D.O. started a conversation with KAI. _

 

**D.O.:** Hey.

 

**D.O.:** …….

 

**D.O.:** I know we may not feel the same about each other anymore… But I still know your heart, Jongin.

 

**D.O.:** I’m sure he feels the same towards you.

 

[read @ 10:07]

 

____________

_ [june 16th 10:06 pm] _

_ baekhyunnie started a conversation with Chen. _

 

**baekhyunnie:** woowowo i wonder what’s up with kai!

 

**Chen:** Yeah me too lol

 

**baekhyunnie:** HES JEALOUS U IDIOTGVFTDEDFG

 

**baekhyunnie:** why do u think we added him into a gc w sehun earlier

 

**Chen:** Oh

 

**Chen:** OH

 

**Chen:** OH!!!!!!!

 

**baekhyunnie:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**baekhyunnie:** this.. is bad

 

**baekhyunnie:** he probably thinks sehun likes me now 

 

**Chen:** But doesn’t he?

 

**baekhyunnie:** NO!!!!

 

**baekhyunnie:** don’t tell sehun i told u but

 

**baekhyunnie:**  he watches kai’s videos all the timem

 

**baekhyunnie:** like not just in a bro way w/ his dancing videos but kai’s makeup videos

 

**baekhyunnie:** sehun… doesn’t weajr makup

 

 **Chen:** AW OUR LITTLE SEHUNNIE HAS A CRUsH ♡Σ(〃✧∀ ✧〃 )σ))))

 

**baekhyunnie:** an d immmm pretty sure kai likes him back

 

**baekhyunnie:** we need to work hard to get those two dumbasses together

 

**baekhyunnie:** theyre bad at showing how they feel

 

**Chen:** You should tell Sehun to give Jongin a call in the morning  T__T

 

**baekhyunnie:** yea i’ll do that

 

**baekhyunnie:** can i call u rn??? im bored

 

**Chen:** Let me get my headphones:3

 

[>>baekhyunnie: Call to Chen]

[>>Call ended: 5h37m]

 

**____________**

 

_ [10:24 pm] _

 

**KAI:** It means a lot, Soo

 

**KAI:** I relaly am thankful. 

 

_ [10:37 pm] _

 

**KAI:** You might be asleep now, but if you’re not I wsnt to ask something

 

**KAI:** I mean.You don’t have to but… do you think you could sing me a lullaby like you used to do? I’m having trouble sleeping tonight

 

[>>D.O.: Call to KAI]

[>>Call ended: 1h22m]

 

**D.O.:** I think you nodded off while I was singing. 

 

**D.O.:** I hope you get a good night’s rest. Sweet dreams, Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you're wondering if it's intentional that baekhyun calls everyone by their 'stagenames', it is & it's because he likes nicknames -- and he likes pissing kyungsoo off by calling him soo LMAO


End file.
